The proposal is to express and study the function of the unconventional myosin IX. The applicant will express and characterize the motor and calmodulin binding domains of unconventional myosin. First, a complete kinetic study will be undertaken, followed by low resolution structural studies involving cryo-e.m.,and attempts to produce crystals for X-ray diffraction. In parallel, single molecule studies will be attempted to test the hypothesis that myosin IX is a single-headed processive motor. The structural studies and single molecule studies will involve collaborations with others labs, including labs within the Pennsylvania Muscle Institute. The project will provide the trainee to a variety of approaches necessary for the study of molecular motors, as well as address an interesting hypothesis for a unique member of the myosin family.